Runaround
by Kileam
Summary: Just when you think everything is going smoothly, Destiny's sure to send you in for another loop. And what better than Earth's Number One Enemy? Yep, just another day in the Leandros Chronicles , for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**; I do not own the Cal Leandros rights nor the Avengers'. No money is being made out of this story. This is purely for entertainment and the characters are simply borrowed. **WARNING**(for the whole story, so keep them in mind even if they don't show up right now) Slash, Het, Violence, Nudity, Swearing and Cliffhangers.

* * *

**CAL**

For some off reason, when the whole _'New York Under Attack by Aliens'_ happened, we weren't involved. I mean, it's not as if people being attacked by flying machines and being shot by aliens spears light shows was easy to miss, but it all happened so fast that we seriously didn't get the chance to do anything.

Not that I'm complaining, but Nik… he felt slightly guilty we couldn't be of more help when it was something '_out of this world_' on such a large scale. But he got over it fast enough, actual super heroes having come to the rescue!

I mean, seriously? _Superheroes?_ Of all the shit that's been going down, an alien invasion is what drags them out? Clearly they haven't been looking close enough to home to fight the supernatural.

Nik says I'm being too quick to judge, but come on! While the general population doesn't care to look at the shady side of the news, shouldn't someone doing proper research have connected the dots yet?

I'll admit Samuel and his buddies do a great job of picking up the messes, but some things simply can't be overlooked. In any case, it left us with little to do during the city's clean up except for making sure some of the rowdier crowds didn't think to take advantage of the situation.

This left me behind the Ninth Circle's countertop, cleaning a glass with a less than clean rag and having a glaring contest with some of the Wolves who still dared to come within my presence.

After all, my ex had made it clear none of the Kin was allowed close to me unless their intention was to bring my head back on a silver plateau to her. Our separation was mutual, after all.

Serving a couple of drinks to a few visiting Peri, I then turned to look at the new arrival, the bells above the door having been rustled.

And I found myself quite baffled.

A normal, if slightly taller than average, guy had just stepped in wearing clothes meant to be casual, but way too fancy for my place of employment.

Dark grey slacks, a white button up, fancy black over coat with a very soft, expensive green scarf to top it all. The man's smooth black hair fell to his shoulders, his green eyes speckled with golden hues peering above fashionable sunglasses.

To conclude it in one; he gives a Puck a run for his money in the looks department.

"Bit lost, sir?" I found myself asking, knowing this man wasn't a posh vamp since he wasn't that overly covered and the sun was still considerable out.

"I think not," replied the new customer, smiling in a devious way as he moved to the bar.

With him being so much closer, I could now smell him over the rest of the pests in this building. How the Hell do you define the scent of craziness? Because I found myself smelling it way too often in these last recent years. Oh, and from the iciness of that crazy smell, I could deduce he is not human, even if I don't know what exactly he is after all.

"What can I get ya?"

"Red wine, the best you have in stock, if you please."

I thought for a second and then shrugged. Why not? I hope Ishiah didn't care too much about the stash he ordered specifically for Robin, because this was clearly a good paying customer. And Robin sure wasn't going to pay if he was coming to drink here.

Giving this green eyed customer a wine glass, I placed the now open bottle under the bar in front of him, having been generous at topping the glass.

What started as a calm end of afternoon ended up as being a calm evening which, I must admit, surprised me greatly. Calm isn't usually what I'm used to, even if people know better than to fuck with this bar. As I've said before, and shall keep on saying, the Peri can pretend all they want but I still believe they'll one day reveal their true identities and smite us as God's little angels!

Close to the end of my shift - seriously I'm not staying here _all _night – I finished serving the bottle of red wine to my unknown customer.

"So… no offence or anything, but why's a guy like you in a place like this? I mean, there are better clubs and high society and stuff," I found myself unusually talkative.

The man hummed as he looked deep in his wine and then smiled at me, as if finding the whole situation ridiculous.

"I simply enjoy exploring all fields of life. You never know what you may find. Take you for instance; you seem human, but you work in a place such as this, with clearly non-human clientele. How fascinating."

I tensed at his words, but he didn't show any signs of doing more than drinking his poison of choice. Not that it reassured me any. Niko could go from totally relaxed to killing machine in zero second.

"A friend of mine knows the owner and got me the job," I answered to the unasked question.

The stranger nodded and I had to go serve the gang of Wolves some more mugs of beer, them chugging it like it was only water. When I came back, he'd finished his glass and was looking through his wallet.

Before I could say anything, which I'd only opened my mouth to start but hadn't decided what was to come out; he asked a question.

"Have you ever believed something to be so right that when you try to act on it, everything goes absolutely wrong?"

As he put bills on the counter and left, I could only wonder as to what kind of trouble he'd gotten himself into that he'd need to seemingly search for the meaning of life in the world's ditches and gutters.

* * *

A/N; Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

CAL

Seeing as my green-eyed client didn't appear to be dangerous, I put him out of my mind until he came back in the Ninth Circle two weeks later. And boy was I happy he'd come in before because for first impressions, I was sorely lacking at the moment.

After dealing with a few very athletic critters, I was now sporting a black eye, a split lip and general cuts and bruises everywhere. Not the worst I've had, but still warranted many curious and suspicious glances.

"Same as last time?" I asked the tired looking being.

And he looked as tired as I felt, bags under his eyes, shoulders not as high as last time, back not as straight. Like Nik would look after a very long fight actually.

"If you would, please," he said, voice also subdued.

Instead of bringing only one bottle from the back, I brought two and he smiled in clear gratitude at me so I guess I'd done a good move.

"Big day?" I asked as I filled his glass, then leaving the bottle on the bar in front of him.

"One could describe it as big. You mentioned your friend knowing the owner last we spoke. Tell me; how attached to this establishment is the owner, in terms of damages it could be subjected to?"

I raised a brow, looking around the room, seeing that some of the clients were already on the edge of hostility, but those groups usually came into this condition so I wasn't too worried.

"As long as the walls are still standing, about anything goes, I guess. You thinking of remodeling?" I had to ask, in case I needed to find a good alibi if that happened.

The man smiled wickedly, eyes full of amusement.

"Personally? No. But a few… acquaintances of mine may cause some havoc should they locate my presence here. I would enjoy a continuation of my patronage here," explained my customer.

I shrugged my shoulders as I returned his smile.

"I'm prone to breaking my own share of tables and chairs. I've been known to have my pay docked at least once a month."

Leaving the green eyed man chuckling, I went to serve a couple of Nymphs I'd left to stew – while they discussed which drinks they should get – in favor of talking to this man, but I couldn't avoid working forever.

It was actually an hour and a half later when I was able to get back to the green eyed man, who looked slightly more energized than when he came in. I also brought out the second bottle as he'd just finished the first.

"So, are your friends just rowdy or you guys don't get along?"

"Friends is too familiar of a term. I much prefer acquaintances when enemies can't be outright used."

I winced at the implication, knowing how that could be. Delilah, anyone?

"As for our getting along; we do not. And they are rowdy to start with," he continued, smiling with his wine glass at his lips.

"I know the type. My brother won't buy anything fancy in case I were to accidentally knock it down," I snickered. "If it's survived once, then second hand is good enough."

My client pulled another face, clearly disgusted with the idea of anything having been used by others. Another hour had passed by the time he'd finished half of the second bottle and I was distracted by someone walking in.

"Oh, Caliban! Do you not understand the joy you bring me upon seeing your frowning visage?" asked dramatically Robin, making me roll my eyes.

"If I were prone to indigestions, I'd totally be puking my guts right about now. Do I even want to know what's gotten you so perky, Loman?"

Robin took the seat directly in front of me, which put him beside the green eyed man, and the Puck leaned closer to me over the counter.

"As a matter of a fact, Ishiah and me-"

I cut him off as fast as I could, not needing nor _'needing' _to hear the end of that particular sentence. I did _not _need to know what my boss and friend did with each other.

Ever.

"Too much already!" I told him, hand firmly planted over his mouth, which he promptly licked and made me jump back.

Should have gone with the knife, it usually discouraged him when I've got a pointy object in hand… especially a fork.

"Then that is your answer! Now, do be a dear and get me my brandy, won't you?" he asked and with a sigh I went out back to get it.

When I got back, I almost groaned as Robin had turned to my customer, looking closely at him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Robin asked, ripping the bottle out of my hand to serve himself, in a glass he'd already snatched while I was gone.

"I can assure you, you do not. Thank you for the quiet evening, Caliban?"

I could tell he was asking if it was alright for him to use the name Robin had called me upon opening his big mouth.

"Cal will do," I replied as he stood, put money on the counter and left with a nod of his head.

As soon as the door was closed, Robin was back into my bubble.

"Who is '_that'_?" he demanded to know and actually stopped talking for an answer, which baffled me a bit.

"Just some right guy, I guess. It's the second time he's been in here on my shift. Other than that, your guess is as good as mine," I replied with as much boredom as I could muster.

Obviously Rob didn't believe my act for one moment.

"You seem rather close, for you I mean. Second meeting and already on a first name basis? Tut, tut," Rabin waved a finger in my face.

I barely managed to hold myself back from biting it. I'd probably catch some incurable disease if I did.

"Technically, you gave him my name and I don't know his, so not that close. And what's wrong with talking with a guy who's come for a drink, eh? Ain't it part of my job or something?"

Robin closed his mouth, meaning I'd 'won' temporarily. Because it's Rob he can't let anything go on principal. After all, he's in a closed relationship with Ishiah but that doesn't stop him from flirting with Nik, much to our dismay.

"My good wine?" the well groomed Puck changed the conversation with a hint of a whine.

"Paying customer. And he leaves lots of tip too. Who am I to reject his order?" I teased. "At least it's not your brandy."

Robin immediately hugged the bottle and I rolled my eyes.

"So, any memories as to where you could have seen that guy? 'Cause I'd bite a bullet if he's human."

Sitting up straighter, Rob raised a brow.

"He smells funny?"

"Not human, for sure. Icy… kinda like when winter's coming? And definitely crazy too, which I've yet to see any symptoms of."

He hummed in thought, which gave me the chance to escape at the other end of the bar where Danyeal was glaring a customer into obedience.

* * *

A/N; Here's the second one.


	3. Chapter 3

CAL

Watching the news is something good people do, like Niko for instance. I, myself, do not enjoy forcing my brain into complying and taking in pertinent information, but that doesn't mean I didn't see some pictures of what had happened, or who saved us.

And that wasn't speaking about the look-alike contests people tried to do. I've seen Stark's beard; who seriously wants to look that preppy? It got to the point where Nik decided to change our running route because we'd cross too many 'fans' trying to find their heroes' hangouts, or the best place to watch Iron Man fly about from what used to be Stark Tower, now known as Avengers Tower.

So that left my brother and I running much closer to Mama Boggle's mud pit, where her baby Buggles were now learning how to hunt by themselves.

Truthfully, I dreaded the day they left the nest. At least with their mom, we knew where they were at all times. Once they leave, five poor parks were about to gain a raise in disappearances… if you really care about muggers and lone careless joggers.

Out of breath and starting to see dark spots in my vision, I stopped at a less than loved bench, able to spot Mama Boggle's pit, but not close enough to warrant her attention. Head between my knees, I took air in greedily, not worried at all that Niko kept on going.

I know he saw me slow down, so he'll take the next round about road and collect two hundred when he passes 'Go'.

What I wasn't expecting was for someone to sit beside me that I recognized immediately by the crazy-icy smell.

"Morning exercise?" asked amusedly the green eyed man, smiling dangerously.

"I'd define it more as torture. You're an early riser," I pointed out, just because I could.

When I looked up at him, he was shrugging, his attention on Mama's pit, where one baby was lounging in the morning sun, away from the mud spread.

"Sleep usually eludes me," he admitted.

I nod, knowing the feeling. While my brother says I've never left the teenage hibernating phase, we both suffer from nightmares that stop us from sleeping unless we're completely sure we're in a safe environment… and considering we've been attacked more than once in our own homes, we don't sleep easy at all anymore.

"Walking helps?" I asked, as I took in what he was wearing.

Black slacks this time, with a white coat that went down to his knees when standing and a deep red scarf that looked as rich as the green one he was wearing the first time I met him. Looking down at myself, I almost made a face seeing as I was wearing my ripped up jeans and a huge black sweatshirt.

"Sometimes," answered the stranger, delicately resting both hands on top of the cane he placed atop his lap.

Seriously? A cane? Hopefully it's the same type as Robin's, with a sword hidden in it.

"Do you have children, Mr. Cal?" he asked, eyes still on the baby boggle, a smile tugging at his lips.

"No, and I don't intend on having any," I reply shortly, flashes of Grimm's hybrid Beas in my head. "Yourself?"

He hummed, a frown appearing on his face but it was gone in an instant.

"Six, but they were taken from me."

I sat back against the seat, eyes also going to the bogglet. Had I been normal, how would I have felt had someone taken away my imaginary kids?

"Have you tried getting them back?" I had to ask.

He gave a cold laugh, no amusement in the sound.

"Should I try, they would be executed. _'Prophecies' _dictated their futures before they were even born. After my first, I don't think I've held a single one of them," he sighed.

Now that just sounds cruel. I mean, even if Sophia didn't want me, she still picked me up to move me out of her way before I was old enough for her to kick me instead. I'm sure even my good old 'dad' got his grimy paws on me. Why couldn't this guy, who looked decent enough – except for the scent of craziness – have his kids ripped away from him before he got to hold them?

Pure injustice!

"If ever my brother has kids, I'd never let anyone take them from him, prophecies be damned," I mumble, because come on! Niko deserves kids who will turn out to be perfect Samurai-Ninja geniuses when they grow up.

The green eyed man chuckled.

"Sometimes, life is not so easily compliant. Even the most powerful will fall down one day. And someone will be on the lookout to take their place."

Don't _'I'_ know that. Luckily for me we knocked down the Auphe from the top of the food chain or we'd be in deep trouble about now. Which gave me a thought.

"Maybe if you keep an eye out, whoever's got your kids will lose vigilance and you'll be able to get them back, won't you?"

Yet again a smile tugged at his lips, the same gaze he'd given the bogglet now turned to me, which made me almost look away self-consciously.

Almost.

"Sadly the one who took them away separated them in great distances, not to mention made sure to have updates on their conditions. Were I able to save one, the others would be dead within the next hour."

I silently conceded that he was screwed. Who would consciously sacrifice one kid for the other?

"What about when they're adults?" I asked, knowing they could already be adults; so many long lived creatures existed.

"They will still be threatened by an imminent death should I disobey. I've been told they at least know whom I am, but that reassures me little. In the state they must be kept, they surely despise my very existence, and in turn their own."

The conversation was getting too heavy for me. I could almost see a twisted connection to my own heritage in these last words, but unlike for my two sides of the family, he wanted them for more than just personal gain in exchange.

I noticed Niko at the other end of the trail, making his way at his insane pace of jogging, so I got up.

"Don't give up. You never know, maybe you'll outwit them or something. Even if your kids don't understand, if you show them love, I'm sure they'll come around," I rambled, starting off for the trail home, knowing my brother would catch up soon.

* * *

A/N; Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

CAL

It was close to the second month since the green eyed stranger first stepped in the Ninth Circle and the bar was full almost to bursting when I saw him for the fourth time.

Had he wanted a place at the bar, he would have needed to elbow his way in, but instead he chose a corner at the back where he could see everyone and have no one step behind him.

Danyeal, who I seem to be working a lot with lately, waves for me to go serve my client. Grabbing a wine glass, I detour in the back for a new kind of red wine Ishiah once again ordered for Robin and then make my way to the green eyed man, who this time dressed fully in black, button up and scarf included.

"Sorry for the noise, someone apparently is getting married and they can't seem to be normal enough to go to a strip joint," I joke, showing my teeth at one vampire who's too tipsy to be on two feet.

My customer laughs.

"Sometimes being amongst friends is better than seeing exotic dancers. A new wine?" he asked, with interest.

"Huh, yeah. I'm no specialist or anything, but I got told it's on the same level as the one before. I thought you might like to try it out… unless you want me to go change it?"

"No need, I'm sure I'll enjoy this one. Thank you for bringing it to me when you're obviously in great demand."

I look back over my shoulder to see Samyeal waving for me to come back. Job wise, I serve, he listens to people's woes. Cracks me and Danyeal up when he's asked to serve something more than beer or a simple drink.

"Give me a sign if you need anything," I tell my green eyed customer, slowly walking back to the bar just to enjoy Sam's panic.

About half an hour later, Ishiah shows up to boss us around, since he's the boss and all. Though boss-wise, he's not the worse I could have gotten. He doesn't complain when I'm late and he hasn't fired me yet for maiming or accidently killing some clients, though he does ask I keep it to a minimum.

We've even set up a quota. One maim/kill per week, and if I manage two weeks between accidents, I get a bonus! Ain't that just great.

Now that Ishiah's come in, it doesn't take too long for Robin to show up. I don't know how he does it, but he immediately spots the crazy-ice smelling man and looks pointedly at me.

So I pointedly ignore the Puck and keep on making Samyeal's mixed drinks. Before I knew it, Robin was sitting with the green eyed man and they were both enjoying the wine; don't ask me where Rob's glass came from, I didn't give it to him.

As our crowd started to settle down, most unable to see straight at this point in the evening, and the Puck coming back for a second bottle to share with my customer, the front door opened rather ominously, those with sensitive smell like me all looking sharply towards the door.

The smells of oil, metal, chemicals and static all mixed into one thing really; the Avengers.

"Oh, goody. The freak show's finally come to town," grumbled loudly Ishiah, not that he wouldn't have been heard had he said it lower, everyone had fallen quiet not a second ago.

"Who are you calling a freak?" asked the suit of metal better known as Iron Man.

"Clearly not my usual customers, if I want them to pay their tab," sneered my boss like a pro.

He'd obviously been spending too much time with Robin.

A snigger rose from our assembled clientele, making me smirk. Being at the end of the bar closest to the door, I was easier to spot than Danny or Sammy were, though no one could ever miss Ish.

"Find something funny, kid?" asked the bow wielding guy, codename Hawkeye, if memory serves.

Or was it Fried-chicken?

"As a matter o' fact, I do," I drawl, leaning lazily against the counter after a few people wisely move away from me.

The red haired girl, the only female of their group really since she's the only one fighting alongside the big boys, moves closer to me, looking extremely hot.

"And that would be, pretty boy?"

I felt my smile freeze in place, before I widened it. I didn't dare look at the others, because they all knew that's what Delilah used to call me when she wanted a good fuck.

"For such caring 'Superheroes', you're very disrespectful of establishment rules. You are presently blocking the closest exit should an emergency arise _and_ stopping clients from coming in, or more specifically, _leaving_."

Almost as a reflex, they all looked back at the door and they parted to allow movement, which cracked us all up once more. I swear I saw a blush of embarrassment appear on Captain America's face and the teacher/professor's too. The doc who turns into that green guy, though I could be wrong, no clear pics of him when he's down sized, really.

"How rude," sighed the red head death dealer. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink, at the very least?" she asked, completely ignoring how I ridiculed her buddies.

I had to raise a brow as she leaned against the counter, giving me a pretty good view of the promises hidden under her suit.

"Are you seriously trying to intimidate me with your hotness?" I ask, using my best incredulous voice.

She just raised a brow back, making me laugh.

"Not gonna work, lady! You're barking up the wrong tree for knocking me off balance. My ex so happened to have a penchant for… devouring her fuck buddies after she's done with them, and I knew it in advance too. Don't go thinking her charms, or yours for that matter, are gonna lull me in a sense of security where you'll make just a bite outta me. Bad news for you, my ex's already tried and it won't work again!" I exclaim, pulling my shirt collar down.

In truth, I'm showing them the bite mark left over from Sawney, which Delilah had helped heal. Boy, was I glad that tracker was now filling the cavity from the chunk taken out of me.

"Caliban!" came Robin's chastising voice, making me roll my eyes.

"Okay, so she didn't do _this _one, but I do got a few scars left from her and if I showed them to you now, I'd probably be arrested for public indecency!" I replied, putting back on my neutral face.

One of the heroes must have thought we were ignoring them for too long because one of them cleared their throat.

"Look, we're not looking for trouble, but someone who's caused some major ones," said Captain America. "If you could just confirm our information, we'll be glad to leave you to it."

Oh, such an opening asking for stupidity! Who am I to deny it?

"Loman! Who'd you sell and exploding car to?"

And trust my good friend to join in the fun.

"It wasn't me!" he replied, pouting expertly. "Are you sure you didn't shoot out another transformer? Please tell me it wasn't one by a hospital! All that medication… gone to waste," he sighed.

Then I had to include my boss. I mean, his boyfriend's already in, why can't he?

"Boss? Please tell me God didn't order the Apocalypse! My insurance doesn't cover that!" I whined.

And in good form, my boss took one of the knives meant for cutting up lemons and he chucked it at my head. Having expected this, I dodge and looked to see who it hit when I didn't hear the 'tock' it would have done hitting the wall.

Low and behold! The amazing Niko Leandros had done it again! Makes a half-Auphe wonder who's supposed to have the 'teleporting' abilities.

"This is serious!" exclaimed loudly Captain America, slamming his hand down on a table in anger, breaking this one in half.

Come on, who wouldn't laugh? Especially with how intoxicated our clients were at the moment. But everyone fell quiet when the giant with the hammer stepped forth.

"It is no laughing matter. The one we seek has caused great grief with this city and must be judged for his crimes. Harboring him now will only weaken his chances at freedom in the near future. He must be brought to justice at this moment!" boomed the Thunder God's voice.

"Why do you care?" It slipped out of my lips before I could hold it back, earning once more everyone's attention. "Why would a God, an immortal at that, care about us puny mortals? We're but a tiny century worth of your time, if that, to your thousands of millennia. Why do you care, right now, when you don't even live amongst us, but in a realm thought of as heavenly?"

From the corner of my eye, I can see Nik giving me a _'look'_ that said I needed to shut up lest he beat the pessimist out of me once and for good. Like usual, I ignore him.

"My brother is the cause of your grief, so it falls upon my shoulders to restore our honor and the peace treaty with Midgard."

I just couldn't hold back the laugh. It got to the point where I had trouble breathing and Danyeal had to pat me on the back as I coughed.

"Oh, now I know!" exclaimed Robin, and I sent him a _'shut up' _look, able to see my green eyed customer still hidden at his table over the Puck's shoulder.

I turned my attention back on Thor.

"So, he causes 'grief', and he's got to pay for it? What about the _'grief'_ your people inflicted on him? Did they pay too?" I ask bitingly.

The big guy flinches at my words and I know I'm right. While I don't like to read, Norse Mythology got my attention, especially the 'Mother of Monsters'. I think it's the only time my brother tried to stop me from ever educating myself.

"Look, you've got it all wrong-" started Hawkeye, but I wasn't gonna stand for his patronizing words.

"Rumor goes you had something to do with helping him out," I snap. "I'd keep quiet were I you."

Which of course brought the Black Widow's attention on my again, and she didn't look too happy with me.

"You don't know anything," she hissed at me, Russian accent pealing out.

"Which is why I can't trust that you won't be judge, jury and executioner when no one's looking," I reply with my biggest shit eating grin.

Before she can lash out at me, the big God grabs her arm and pushes her back into her partner's arms.

"Let me assure you, my brother's welfare means everything to me. I shall not let anything occur to him while transporting him back to Asgard," he said, all knight-like.

"Oh really?" I ask, fingers hitching for the gun in the back of my pants, or the knife in my boot. "'Cause from what I've gathered so far from Mythology and a few conversations, his welfare's the least of your concerns! Did you really hold your brother down while some guy sewed his mouth shut for punishment?"

My disgust must have shown through while I talked because Robin moved closer to me while Danyeal flinched. But I kept going even though I knew my rage was rising by the shit load.

"What kind of big brother does that, huh? Last I checked, when I do something absolutely shitty, my big brother slaps me behind the head and sends me to my room without any dessert. Then beats the crap out of whoever tried to get back at me because only he's allowed to bully me," I hiss, jumping up on the counter and sitting with my legs on the customers' side, ready to move to either defend… or attack. "How could you let those shit Dwarves convince you it was alright to do? After everything your brother went through, to make sure you got your toy?!"

Thor looked away from me, clearly ashamed and it sent a chill down my back because I had hoped our stories hadn't held any truth in them. While I don't pity the guy, I have to wonder when Destiny's gonna give him some slack.

The next to open his mouth from the group of 'Super Friends' happens to be the Doc, and I really have a bone to pick with him, so I don't even allow him to get a single word out.

"Tell me Doc; how does it feel being an experiment? Knowing that at some point in time, you'll lose control and destroy everything you hold dear?"

The host of the Hulk freezes and I know by the angry glare I get from the metal doll that it's a very sensitive subject. Don't ask me how I know I'm getting glared at behind that mask; I just know.

"Cal," says my brother gently, at the same time as Iron Man says; "Listen you-"

"No! I want to hear what he's got to say!" I snap, turning to glare at the gentle looking man. "How can you stand it? Because through it all, you still retain your humanity? Is that it?! That no matter how many times you turn into a monster, you'll always return to normal? That you'll one day be able to control it fully?!"

"Cal!" says Niko more urgently, but I ignore him as I stand up and move closer to the object of my present anger.

"How does it feel, knowing that even though your life went sideways, that you at least had a chance at a normal life? And that now things will start looking up? That your body isn't slowly changing itself until all that remains is the monster who wants to maim, kill and destroy?"

"Caliban!"

My head snaps towards Robin, but he couldn't meet my gaze. Looking to my other side, Niko meets my eyes dead on, but his apprehension was clear in his expressionless face. Finally, I turn to my green eyed customer and what I see in his eyes, I could not describe.

But he clearly doesn't reject me for my unsaid birthright and that calms me right down like nothing ever had in the past.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the dangerous green eyed man and easily making a portal behind him, damn the consequences of using my ability around my boss and coworkers after what happened to Cambriel.

"C'mon Snake Tongue. Let's blow this joint," I tell him, pulling him by the arm into another place.


End file.
